


The Burger Child

by Glowstickia, OneThreateningAcronym



Series: Paranatural Gem Au [3]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Emerald (Ed), Gen, Hematite (Max), Pnat Gem Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThreateningAcronym/pseuds/OneThreateningAcronym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words: Cheeseburger backpack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burger Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneThreateningAcronym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThreateningAcronym/gifts).



> [ **Prompted from an ask received by the gem au blog** ](http://paranaturalrocks.tumblr.com/post/125243208662/headcannon-that-max-has-the-almighty-cheeseburger)

It was a perfectly normal day for Hematite, well, as normal as being a rock alien thing could be. He strolled into science not expecting much except for Emerald giving him the load down about club activities or overhearing the green gem talk about battles against corrupted gems to the humans of the class. Mainly Jeff and Cody, sometimes it was more, but it was usually those two. Either way Emerald would blow the fights out of proportion and add his own commentary while Jeff and Cody would listen intently.

Today wasn’t about a battle.

“Sweet backpack Ed!” Jeff exclaimed as Emerald held it up, “Where’d you get it?”

Hematite placed his own backpack in his chair, eyebrow raised, “What’s going on?”

Cody grinned and gave Hematite a slight wave, “Morning Hematite. Edmerald was just showing us his cool backpack.”

“Since when have backpacks been cool?”

Emerald grinned, “Morning Nerd,” He placed the backpack on his desk, “since they can be human food shaped duh!” Hematite stared at the object mystified. Sure enough, the backpack was food shaped. It was round with sesame seeds sprinkled all over the bun. Yellow cheese and lettuce leaves stuck out the sides, hiding the tomato and hamburger patty underneath.

“How did you get a cheeseburger backpack?”

“I found it,” Emerald’s glasses glinted off of the fluorescent lights.

Hematite sucked in his lips, “That’s…not ominous at all. Are you playing psychological warfare on me again?” The bell rang before Emerald could answer or Jeff or Cody could jump back into the conversation. Mr. Garcia proceeded to start his lecture about light and prisms. As per usual Hematite had trouble focusing. It didn’t help that Emerald sat behind him, occasionally whispering about what he wrote on the side of his notes.

“ _He doesn’t appreciate human food. Why should he have the backpack?_ ” Hematite gripped his pencil tighter. It’s his backpack… “ _Not if you took it._ ” Hematite licked his lips and tried to pay attention to the lecture, but the words in the back of his mind bothered him. “ _You’re a gem, yet eat food. No one understands you._ ” Hematite squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore Emerald poking his back. It’s his backpack. It doesn’t matter if he can’t appreciate what it is. “ _But YOU want it._ ” But…it’s HIS.

“Hema,” Emerald whispered, poking his back, “you okay?”

Hematite slammed both of his hands on his desk,, “I DON’T EVEN LIKE PICKLES.” All eyes turned to him with confused and wide-eyed stares. Hematite slowly slid down in his chair.

Emerald snorted behind him, “Smooth.”

* * *

Hematite placed his head against his locker and groaned. Any cool cred he had built over the few weeks were thrown into the garbage. _Where you belong._ “Shut up voice in my head.”

“Hey Nerd.” Hematite jumped and turned to Emerald carrying two backpacks. The cheeseburger and the dull green backpack he carried before acquiring the novelty backpack. “You should really use your inside thoughts when thinking to yourself.”

Hematite relaxed a little, thanking whatever invisible force that it was not Johnny for once. Last thing he wanted was to parkour out of another battle. _You’d have no where to run either. There are four of them after all._ “I’ll keep that in mind next time,” Hematite said, leaning against his locker and ignoring the voice buzzing in his head.

“So,” Emerald swung the cheeseburger backpack up and caught it, “I was wondering, since you seemed to really like this and how much of a bad day you’ve had with the whole being sent out to the hallway for disturbing the peace and getting the chair stuck to your butt-”

“Oh come on, it’s not my fault I keep getting the metal chair.”

“You need ta work on yer magnetic personality dude.” Hematite chewed the inside of his cheeks, attempting to think up of a good word lash. But Emerald continued by holding the backpack out in front of him, “So here.”

Hematite reached out and grabbed it. He felt the fabric between his fingers as his eyes stared at the novelty backpack in his hands, “A-are you sure?”

Emerald shrugged, “Eh, I found in a dumpster. You can have it.”

Hematite stared at him for a moment, “I don’t know if you’re joking or are being serious.”

Emerald gave his signature grin, “I’ll never tell,” he spun on his heels and ran after Carnelian, “Hey wait up!!”

Hematite felt the weight of the backpack and sighed. Might as well ruffle through it. He zipped opened the patty and if he was a human, would’ve felt his heart sink, “He is playing psychological warfare.” Inside were dozens upon dozen of torn pieces of paper with ink scribbled on them. Each piece mentioned something about love or had a heart drawn on it. Hematite looked at the school’s front doors. Why was Mayview so weird?

* * *

 

BONUS END : _But you want to keep the notes inside, not to mention the backpack. Just keep both_. “Wait wait bACK UP A SECOND VOICE IN MY HEAD.” _As a part of you I am concerned for your emotional well being._ “AS A PART OF ME I THINK YOU SHOULD SHUT UP” _Someone is a bit touchy about this whole backpack situation_. “It’s just a backpack AND YOU’RE READING TOO MUCH INTO IT” _Like how much you’ve read those notes?_ “VOICE IN MY HEAD ISTG”

**Author's Note:**

> OneThreateningAcronym sent me the bonus dialogue and it was too amazing to pass up.


End file.
